


Touch

by HardingHightown



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Female Character In Command, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardingHightown/pseuds/HardingHightown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from the otpprompts post and adapted slightly:  Imagine your OTP cuddling the morning after sex. Person A gets up to gather their clothes and person B, turned on by A’s bare body as they stretch and bend over to pick up clothes, starts to idly masturbate. A’s reaction is up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

“Turn around,” she’d whispered, so softly she almost wasn’t sure she’d said it.

The dawn was just breaking through the window of the tavern as he’d left the bed, walking to the other side of their quarters to pour out a bowl of water by the dying embers in the grate. The night had been warm, heavy and humid, and she could see the slight glisten of sweat still on his shoulders. Those muscles further down his back flexed as he lifted the heavy jug and poured, filling the bowl and then splashing water to his face, moaning softly at the cool respite.

He looked magnificent.

“Turn around, I want to see you.”

Her hand had moved down her body, playing with the curls between her legs, still wet from the night before. She didn’t think twice about parting her legs further, pushing her fingers past her mound and teasing lightly over her still sensitive clit. She’d never been shy about it, about her own pleasure, about appreciating beauty where she found it… and she knew his face would be worth it.

“Maker…”

His eyes, widened from the sight of her with her legs wide and her eyes dark and heavy-lidded, settled firmly on her hand as it moved in small circles, his mouth agape as he slowly poured over her body, taking in every detail. Streams of water fell from his damp hair down his torso, catching in his chest hair and trailing down his soft body slowly. She reached for her breast, rolling her nipple between her fingers and delighting in his deep swallow.

“No maker here, Rainier.”

“Cadash…”

He started to walk to her, already half-hard, and it was so tempting, so very tempting to just let him come, let him take whatever he wanted…

“Stay right where you are.”

He met her eye, a hardness settling into his expression. She almost didn’t know if he would stay, behave, but then the cloud on his face disappeared, a wry smile taking it’s place. He knew as well as she did. It was better this way.

“What would you have of me, Mistress Cadash?”

She dipped her fingers inside her, wetting them slightly, pausing before she started to circle her clit again, harder this time.

“Finish washing yourself.”

He practically sauntered back to the basin, those few strides making his fine arse jiggle so beautifully she felt herself licking her lips. Then, with care, he took a handful of water, pouring it over his hair and face from some height. The morning light caught every last spark in the water, making him glisten from it. She could hear herself sigh loudly with pleasure at the sight.

“Maker, I want to touch you.”

His voice was strangled in his throat. He’d looked over his shoulder, the twist of his waist making his shoulders seem even more broad. There was a hunger in him that spurned her on, making her move her hand faster, bring her other fingers to her mouth to wet them before teasing her other nipple. He began to move towards her, faster than she’d expected him to.

“Lie on the bed next to me. You may not touch.”

He did not need to be told twice.

Lying next to him she could feel the heat coming off his skin. He was as close as he could be without disobeying, his mouth inches from hers, his eyes locked on to her.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Siba.”

“Hands above your head. Do not touch.”

She rolled over on to his hips, straddling him and pinning his hard cock to his abdomen. She moved against it, grinding herself against him, using both hands to grasp at her breasts and pinch her nipples hard as she felt herself get closer, ever closer… she felt his hands reaching for her thighs before she told him the rules again - do not touch, Thom - and felt herself grow slick against his cock as he raised his strong arms against his head again, burying his face against his own bicep to mask his deep moans as she slid over him, harder, faster, taking as much as she could of him.

“You feel how wet I am for you?”

He didn’t respond, his voice taken over by another deep, sharp moan as she moved over the head, leaning forward to better the feeling of her clit rubbing on it, one hand splayed over his chest to steady herself.

“You see how much you please me?”

She could feel herself getting closer, so close, as she slid the hand on his chest up to his face and he sucked the taste of her from her own fingers, as he growled and swirled his tongue to get every last bit, as his cock seemed impossibly harder as she rubbed herself against him faster, tighter, feeling him come between their bodies as she stilled, crying out, her hand pulling from his mouth to tug at his hair as she rode it out, gasping for air as she came down, collapsing on his chest with not a care.

She felt his hand stroke away her hair from her face, his thumb pushing away damp strands from her temple as she lay there, breathing with him.

For now, it was enough to simply breathe.


End file.
